


Untitled Prompt Fill #16

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>invincible-blaine prompted: Klaine riding bikes at Central Park! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #16

The sun is shining. The sky is blue. The birds are singing. And Kurt’s fiancé is twenty feet ahead of him.

He draws in the biggest breath he can muster and shouts, “ _Blaine,_ wait  _up!_ ”

From in front of him, he hears Blaine’s delighted laughter.

"Catch up, mustard!"

Kurt yells again, “That joke stops being funny after the twelfth time!”

Blaine just laughs some more and disappears around the bend. Kurt grits his teeth in determination.

He leans forward, gripping the handlebars with sweaty palms and pedals faster.

When he finally reaches Blaine it’s to find that he’s discarded his bike in the grass and is sitting next to it cross-legged, looking up at him and smiling brightly.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt manages to both glare at and pout at him as he dismounts. “Why are you a better athlete than me now? Last time we did this I was totally ahead of you!”

Blaine laughs as Kurt plops down beside him.

"That was last summer, Kurt! I was a Cheerio for a large part of senior year, plus Sam taught me to swim in return for boxing lessons."

Kurt sighs. “You know what this means don’t you? I have to get back in shape.”

Blaine nods. “Probably a good idea.” And then, “I’ve heard some sex positions burn up to three hundred calories, so that probably counts as exercise, right?”

Kurt stares at him. “Then what are we still  _doing_ here?” 

Blaine grins wickedly. “Beats me.”

He leaps up suddenly, rights his bike, and gets on. “Race you back!”


End file.
